Rabbit Stew
by KimchiRice
Summary: In which Kamui is a firefighter and it is Christmas in Edo, where there are talking animals. (Yet people still are omnivores). And Sadaharu is a rabbit. Domestic AU Warning: Out of character!Kamui (It is an domestic AU)


In hindsight, Kamui always knew that moving to Edo, a mysterious and exotic faraway land was a mistake. However, his younger sister's begging and pleading for him to do so made him transfer to the only fire station there. These were his thoughts as he commuted to his workplace on a speeding train.

From the corner of his eye, Kamui could see a tiger and a lion. Normally, he would have been surprised if he hadn't already watched a documentary about them. Edo is rather infamous for its talking animals, Naka. Unfortunately, the animals only talk in their native language with a peculiar accent. Kamui couldn't help but listen in on the foreign conversation between the locals.

"Uf nam-tor du?!" roared the lion

"I'm tok-ti. Heh du?!" yelled back the tiger

That was all the clueless firefighter could catch before becoming lost in a flurry of unknown words in the loud conversation.

Kamui absently checked his watch for the time. There was only an hour or so to go before he arrived. Now was a great time to take a quick nap before ordering breakfast. Kamui may be restless from the night before, but it wouldn't hurt to get some siesta. He reclined his seat backward and closed his eyes-

"Howth is thou faringth?" Kamui raised an eyebrow at the odd pronunciation of his native language.

"Oh~ I'm fine. How is your morning going?" To be honest, Kamui usually didn't greet random strangers. Obviously, Nakan customs were different than his own culture's.

"I-It quithe a fine m-morning." he could tell that the animal in front of him was making an effort of reducing his accent. Kamui felt grateful that he didn't need to decipher heavily accented English.

Before the man could finish his train of thought, the animal could be heard walking off to their seat. Suddenly, Kamui realized that he never opened his eyes and was being disrespectful to the local that greeted him. The embarrassment of his mistake nearly overcame his sleepy mind.

Even though Kamui felt a little ashamed, it never stopped his voracious appetite. He waved down the train attendant and ordered rabbit stew, eggnog cake, and a stuffed turkey platter. When he got his order, he dug into the delicious rabbit soup.

A part of him noted that it should be wrong to eat a stew that has the meat of the same species that Sadaharu, his younger sister's pet, is a part of.

Wait a minute... Kagura! He left his sister alone at home on Christmas! His eyes flew open in a realization of what a grievous error he made. The worse part was that he actually didn't even have work today!

Kamui hurriedly got off at the train's next stop and hailed a taxi to get back home. By the time he made it back, it was already late morning. Kamui's face dripped with sweat as he imagined Kagura's anger at his rather idiotic mistake. The door to their house loomed almost ominously over Kamui. He took a deep breath and opened the door...

Bam!

A heavy and warm object crashed into him the moment he opened the door.

"Wha-!"

"Bakamui! I thought you were leaving me!" Kamui's eyes softened at his sister's concern. Their once large family had split up long ago, leaving the two of them with only each other.

"Ya know I would never abandon you" Kagura widened her eyes at Kamui's words.

"Come on~ little sister, we need to go decorate that Christmas tree!" The siblings, happier than ever before, walked off to the living room.

 **Author's Note: This is my attempt at doing homework and writing for pleasure at the same time. I'm sorry that this turned out weird or horrible. Please let me know if I should take this down. Also just wanted to comment on the rabbit stew and Rabbit!Sadaharu. That kind of reminds me of how some people eat dogs yet other people own them. It is kind of odd in a way. Anyway enough of my ramblings, I'd also like to thank EveLink for leaving reviews at my series of short drabbles and stories, Gintama Soulmate AU Stories. Thank you for reading and have a good day (or night)!**


End file.
